


The Devil's Wolf

by JustAnAmatureWriter



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Action, Adventure, Assassin Ancestors, Based off an Theory, Bliss (Far Cry), Gore, OCs - Freeform, Other, Survival, author insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAmatureWriter/pseuds/JustAnAmatureWriter
Summary: Summary Status: WIP





	1. One

An old 1969 ford pick up truck drive across an old road that started to become an dirt road again. At the wheel of the refinished truck was an woman with warm tan skin, long dark brown hair, and amber eyes that played tricks on those who looked at them. Her radio was turned off to block out an broadcast that was on the radio on in the area. Her fingers tapped on the top steering wheel as she went up the winding road. She wore an blue flannel that had seen better days, an black tank top, blue jeans, combat boots and an necklaces with an pentagram charm on it. An white truck with an black symbol painted on the doors sped past her, but the sound of brakes squealing broke what silence was there. She looked behind her to see the truck turning around to come after her. She put the truck into 4x4 wheel drive and slammed her foot on the gas pedal. Gunshots ran out, but most of them missed the woman’s truck, probably because the people shooting sucked at it. Several shots did hit the truck, one going through the back window through the left part of the driver’s seat and into the woman’s left shoulder area. The woman lost control of her truck as it spun out of control and rammed into an ditch on the side of the road. As the truck slammed into the bottom of the ditch the windshield shattered, the woman was sent flying into her steering wheel, smashing her head into it, but the seat belt pulled back slamming her shot up shoulder into the seat. She let out a loud groan and undid her seat belt, causing her to fall forward, but she caught herself before hit the dashboard. She climbed out the broke windshield, cutting up her hands, legs, and arms getting out. As she got onto her feet she took off into the woods. She could hear the people who had shot at her, assuming they were checking the truck for her. She let out an pained laugh when she heard shouts to follow her into the woods. She continued through the woods knowing she might just have a chance of losing the people who where following her. She somehow managed to get over fallen trees and massive piles of rocks without injuring herself more than she already was. She heard the sound of 4 wheelers, knowing her trackers would catch up with her, giving her a boost of adrenaline. The woods gave away to an clearing, that lead to an cliff edge that dropped down into the river. She skid to an stop and looked over the edge then looked behind her to see some of the people who where following her come out of the woods and into the clearing. She turned around, having her back face towards the cliff edge. She watched the people and saw some of them speaking, probably trying to get her way from the edge, but no of the words processed through her mind. Some of them tried to get closer to her thinking that they would be able to get her, but they did not expect to see her throw herself of the edge and down to the river. She slowly let extended her arms out and calmed down at the peaceful feeling of falling. Her body hit the water with so much force it knocked her out cold on impact. Her body slowly sunk to the river bed, bubbles of air escaped her nose and mouth. Fresh blood clouded the clean river water and her wounds bleed.

 

The women stood in what could only be an wheat field that in the distance was surrounded by mountains. “Kenzie?” A little girls said as she walked up to the woman’s side. The woman looked down to see a girl around the age of 8 or 10 in an white dress and wore a crown of white roses and cherry blossoms. “Aurora, I missed you.” The woman said as she got to her knees and the two embraced each other in an hug that was long over do. “You can’t stay her long, sister. You time has not come to join me and our ancestors.” Aurora said to her sister. McKenzie looked into her little sister’s vibrate green eyes and nodded.”You need to fight down there. You can join either side, both have an good purpose to fight for…” McKenzie heard Aurora say. “But you must let you heart choose and follow the choose to the end.” Aurora said as she placed her small hand on McKenzie’s chest where her heart would be. McKenzie knew their time together had come to an end, so they embraced one last time before McKenzie had to return to the land of the living.

 

Author’s Note  
Hey there! It’s Silver, but I guess you can call me by my real name due to this story. I do prefer Silver though. Here is my first chapter to my Far Cry 5 Story. Yes I have mentioned my dead baby sister has an main character in this story as a tribute in her honor. I hope you guys like it!  
~Sliver aka JustAnAmatureWriter


	2. Two

An low groan came from McKenzie, after an peggie had pulled her out of the water. Peggies surround McKenzie, most of them where sure she was not gonna wake up, they pretty much thought she killed herself when she jumped off the cliff edge.Her chest lurched forward as she began to cough up the water that was in her lungs. After a few moments of coughing up the water that was in her lungs, her upper body fell back to the ground as she began to breath. McKenzie laid there on the bank unmoving, but her chest moved up and down to her steady breathing. Her eyes were barely open as she looked up the the endless blue sky above her. “Get into the back of the truck, we take her to the main camp, where the Seeds should be in a few days.” An peggies said to the others motioning to the back of an pick up truck. His words where muffled to McKenzie, due to the fact she just came back from the what she called her heaven. Two men went over to her and picked her up, one by her feet and the other by her arms and carried her over to the truck and threw her in the back of the truck. After the men had gotten her into the back another woman got in the back with her to make sure that she didn’t try to escape. McKenzie laid in the back of the truck has it moved and got onto the main road. Her dream or well more like vision was still fresh in her mind. She tried to move but pain shout from her cuts and gunshots. She looked up at the woman who was looking at the scenery around them. The peggie looked down at her and gave an sympathetic look at McKenzie. She was wasn’t sure where they were taking her but McKenzie knew that escape would be very unlikely. She closed her eyes and let the sun soak into her skin. Flash imagines of her family, little sister and friends plague her mind. “Wake up. We’re here.” She heard a voice say to her has her body shook her. McKenzie slowly woke up to see the woman who was in the bed of the truck kneeling down by her side. The woman help McKenzie out of the truck bed. Another person came over to help the woman with McKenzie. “Put her in the holding room for the time being. We will wait for the Seeds get back.” The man said who seemed to be in charge of the group. The two who were supporting Mckenzie so she could try to walk, they took her inside the house they had pulled up to.  They lead her through the house, her feet dragging has they tried to get her to walk. They came to the holding room, they opened the door and dragged her inside and dropped her next to one of the wooden poles. One of the peggies went to grab some rope and walked back over to the other peggie and Mckenzie. The two peggies pushed Mckenzie against the wooden pole and tied her hands behind the pole with the rope. After they finished tying McKenzie to the pole, they left the room and closed the door behind her. McKenzie looked at her new surroundings and notice only a few other poles and hay on the ground. She leaned her head against the pole and let out an sigh.

 

Mckenzie woke up at the sound of the door opening to the holding room to see someone to look in to see if she was still there. McKenzie let out an growled and showed her wolf like k-9’s. The guard’s eyes widen and hurried to close the door, leaving Mckenzie alone again. Hours went by, McKenzie began to run out of options on keeping herself busy. She began to hit her head gently against the wooden pole she was tied to. Her eyes began to get heavy, slowly letting sleep take over her body until her head drop, lazily touched her chest.


End file.
